


Rock Water Fountain

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confrontations, Conversations, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Post-Episode AU: S08E04 The Last of the Starks, Queen Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. "Do you really believe she’d forgive you taking me from her the way she has everything else you’ve done?” Complete.





	Rock Water Fountain

Children living near Evenfall Hall frequently to come to play with the children living in it, and often, Pod will take an hour or two to play with them in the outside gardens.

One clear day, he’s doing so when some of the Queensguard arrive, and one look at them causes him to sigh. Detangling himself from the children using him as a climbing post, he walks over.

“Ser Podrick, a sapphire seeker has been spotted on the Isle. As far as we can tell, he hasn’t come into contact with any of the locals, yet.”

He glances over at one of the children playing. “Give me a moment.” Going over to an olive-skinned girl with dark blonde hair and hazel-green eyes, he kneels down.

“Papa,” she greets.

Smiling, he kisses her forehead before carefully attaching the pin detonating him as Hand to her tunic. “Kit, I need to go help keep your Isle safe. Take care of this for me. I’ll try to be back for supper, but if I’m not, take care of your Mama, too, alright?”

Nodding, she kisses his cheek. “I will. Love you, Papa.”

“I love you, too, my precious one.” With one last kiss, he goes back over to the Queensguard. “Keep a close eye.”

“Always.” One of them presents a sword to him.

…

Jaime looks up at the sound of hoof beats.

“Podrick Payne,” he greets, and his eyes land on Oathkeeper as Pod dismounts.

“Ser Jaime.” Podrick presents the sword to him. “Queen Brienne was going to have it destroyed or given away, but I knew, if you survived, you would come someday.”

A tired chuckle falls from Jaime’s lips. “And why do I get the feeling you’re here to stop that?”

“You can see I have two swords,” Pod quietly says. “If I can help it, she’ll never see you again. But if she does, it’ll be because you’ve killed me.”

“You say that with such conviction,” Jaime notes.

“I have a daughter, Ser Jaime. And another baby not yet born. The midwives say it’s likely to be a boy. I’ve been in Queen Brienne’s service since I was little more than a boy myself. I’ve followed her, fought with her, and now-”

“You gave me to her, ser, and I’ll always be grateful. Even with what he did to Lady Shae, I still mourn your brother. None of that means I won’t fight you. Do you really believe she’d forgive you taking me from her the way she has everything else you’ve done?”

Pod extends Oathkeeper closer. “Take it, and leave, Ser Jaime. Or I’ll fight you. If I win, I’ll give you a sea burial, go back to her, and tell her I’ve received word of your death. I doubt she’ll ask many questions. And if you win, there are people who knew what I planned to do. They’ll tell her that you killed me.”

Jaime studies him. “You love her.”

“Yes.”

“No, you love her as a woman, not as a Queen.”

“Yes.”

“I mean, you’re in love with her. Tell me, does your wife know?”

“I’m not married, and if I were in love with her, do you think I’d be keeping such a secret from her? Did you ever keep any secrets from your sister for her own good?”

“One,” Jaime answers.

Pod gives him a curious look. “I was a minor lord with no family, no wealth, and no real skills. Now, I’m Hand to a Queen, and my children, they might technically be bastards, but the strongest woman in the world would do absolutely anything for them.”

“And you consider me a threat to all that.”

“You are a threat to all that but one I’m not going to attack first. She was in love with you. She gave you her virginity. And when you left, I almost lost her. Tarth almost lost her.”

Jaime takes Oathkeeper. “And if we both die here?”

Pod shrugs. “You’ll be tossed in the sea, and the people who know what happened will tell a suitable story to her and my children about me. The important thing will be, I’ll have defeated the one weakness Ser Brienne, Queen of Tarth, couldn’t on her behalf.”

Shifting Oathkeeper, Jaime looks between it and Pod.

…

Inside Evenfall Hall, after a council meeting ends, cupping her belly, Brienne carefully stands up, and going over to some of the knights, she inquires, “Where’s Ser Podrick? Why wasn’t he in attendance?”

“We’re not sure, your grace,” one of the Queensguard answers. “He was playing with the princess and the other children in the gardens earlier when he suddenly left.”

“Send someone to find him.”


End file.
